Jerry
Jerry (ジェリー Jerī) is one of the Named Zombies seen in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. He is a named Hazmat, found at the Crash site of the Prologue, who is required to be defeated in order to finish the stage. Jerry is available on all difficulties, and will appear after George, when he is killed along with two other zombies. Album Description Jerry played drums in a Chumbawamba tribute band on the weekends, unreasonably thinking that would someday make him a household name. Information Basic Abilities *'Smack Attack': Jerry will be constantly swinging his arms whenever Juliet gets too close to his distance. This will cause minimum damage to the player. *'Increased Health': As an Uber Zombie, Jerry has increased health. He bears a purple health bar in which the player must be responsible to deplete if they wish to kill him. Complex Abilities *'Weapon Utilization': Jerry is capable of utilizing basic objects and using them against his enemies as a weapon. Using gas tanks offers Jerry some protection, making it more difficult to deplete his health bar, than other Strong Zombies. It also allows him to emit a toxic mist, or bash the opponent. *'Toxic Breath': Once utilizing a red gas tank, Jerry is capable of spraying a green toxic mist at his enemy. Juliet will receive minor damage when encountering this attack. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Jerry with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over him to repeat this process until he succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Jerry, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing him to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate and kill Jerry in less than one hit. This is also useful as the player can achieve Sparkle Hunting if they manage to decapitate both Jerry and the other Hazmats that accompany him during his debut. How to Obtain Jerry is a Named Zombie who is discovered, after tackling a first wave of Student Zombies at the Crash Site in the Prologue. A red gas tank will mysteriously drop unto the floor, in which the player will see another set of zombies, different than the one that have been previously encountered. Jerry will be noted for his large red gas tank that distinguishes him from his other fellow Hazmats. Character Description Concept Art Jerry's attire mainly consisted of a full-body yellow suit that has been blatantly smothered with blood, covering nearly the entire suit. The outfit is also accompanied with purple boots and gloves, and a gas mask. Revealing little of his body, his face was be a pure shade of gray, with minor scars and lesions on his right temple. Appearance Jerry's appearance draws more accurately in detail with the original design of his concept art. The difference though, is that the Jerry within the game has a body-type where his head is more thinner compared to his body, as opposed to the more natural-looking proportionate shape that is seen in the concept art. Personality Not much is known about Jerry, except that he used to play drums during weekends, as a possible fan of Chumbawamba, being quite eager to become famous in his name. Trivia *Jerry and Mr. Fitzgibbon are the only Named Zombies, who utilize a large object as a weapon. *He is #03 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Jerry.jpg|Jerry's ID in the Zombie Album jerry full size.JPG|Jerry's Concept Art In-Game Images Prologue61.png|The tank. Hazmat2.png|Jerry and his pack. Jerry.png|A close up of Jerry. Hazmat3.png|Jerry with a Gas Tank. Jerry Gameplay.png|Jerry in the game. Jerry Kill.png|Jerry Killed in gameplay by Juliet. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies